


It's Raining Ketch

by babybutterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, mr ketch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybutterfly/pseuds/babybutterfly
Summary: You're an american Hunter working with Mr Ketch.The hunt is over and as the rain starts the fun can begin.





	It's Raining Ketch

**Author's Note:**

> Im a Ketch Girl and proud with a million Ketch fanfic ideas so Im starting off with this quick one shot. I hope you guys like it?

Ketch slammed the trunk shut on his Bently.

"Another job well done Y/N. Those Vetala were a bit fiesty weren't they?" Ketch exclaimed.

"For a second I really thought the blonde one was going to bite you Ketch" You laughed.

"Ha! she was fast but Im faster love" Ketch bragged proudly. 

It had been two months since you had agreed to work with the British men of Letters and you had to admit so far things had been pretty smooth. You had to keep reminding yourself you were a hunter and not a Bond girl. The weapons were out of this world and the knowledge they had was mind blowing. When you first met Ketch you thought he was a total asshole, but with every hunt he had grown on you a little more and you actually found his arrogance a bit of a turn on now.

"So? what now? I must admit the adrenaline is still pumping and I dont feel like going back yet." You said hoping Ketch would agree.

"Im afraid we must return to headquarters Y/N. I need to report back to Mick Davies" Ketch replied sternly.

"Come on we can leave it a little bit longer" You pleaded.

"Prey tell me Y/N what is it you had in mind" Ketch enquired, one eye brow raised Roger Moore style.

"I dont know exactly I just dont wanna go back yet." You shrugged.

"We could find something else to kill?" Ketch suggested looking hopeful.

"I was thinking more along the lines of going to a bar or something Ketch" you laughed.

"Well that seems frightfully dull, but if that's what you want to do I will oblige just this once. Are you hungry too? I could find us a place to eat that also sells booze?" Ketch suggested.

"Sounds good Ketchy" you replied watching Ketch cringe and knowing full well what was coming next.

"Please don't call me Ketchy Y/N. It sounds most undignified" Ketch said looking annoyed (but you knew secretly he found it amusing).

"Sorry Ketchy" You chuckled.

Ketch sighed and shook his head "One thing before we go though love. You seem to have a bit of something on your face."

Ketch reached into his pocket and removed a white monogrammed hankerchief and began wiping Vetala blood from your cheek.

As much as you hated to admit it Ketch was a handsome man and having him this close made your heart beat a little faster everytime.

"There that's better" Ketch said with a grin as he looked you in the eye. You could feel his breath on your face and smell his aftershave. God he smelt amazing for a guy who just stabbed a vetala to death.

'Fuck it' you said in your head. "You know there is a third option Ketch?"

You bit your lip and looked up at him seductively.

"And what would that be Y/N" ketch said watching your pupils dilate as he moved a little closer.

You tried to catch your breath to talk but no words would come out. Ketch knew the effect he was having on you and loving every second. He placed his hand on your face and kissed you softly.

He took a step back and waited to see if he was about to get slapped. But all you wanted to do was jump him. 

You stepped towards him and kissed him back urgently. He grabbed you and pulled you against his body as his tongue gently tasted yours and he made you feel weightless in his arms as he then turned you and pushed you up against his car.

There was a crack of thunder way off in the distance as the sky suddenly turned grey with rain clouds. Ketch continued to kiss you working his way down your chin and neck as he pulled your vest top up with one hand and made you jump as his cold hand stroked your stomach and moved round to the small of your back.

"Ketch" you whispered trying to catch your breath.

"Call me Arthur" he breathed into your neck as he worked his way back up to your mouth.

"We need to get out of here. I think its going to rain"

"Your wish is my command Y/N" Ketch grinned as he lifted you off the ground making you squeal in surprise. You wrapped your legs around his waist and continued to kiss him as he walked a few metres back towards the abandoned building you had just fought Vetala in and leaned you up against a wall in a little alleyway.

The alleyway was full of broken glass and old boxes and smelt musty, but at that moment all you cared about was what Ketch was going to do to you next.

You released your grip from around his waist and put your feet back on the floor but stood on your tiptoes so you could continue to reach Ketch's mouth. He pulled your vest up over your head and threw it over his shoulder revealing your red bra.

"A bit slutty but I like it" Ketch winked

You feigned being offended for a few seconds and punched him playfully in the chest.

"Ouch" Ketch pretended "I apologise that was very rude of me. Let me make it up to you"

Before you could answer ketch grabbed the waistband of your jeans and pulled you towards him. He kissed you again passionately as he undid your trousers and you kicked off your shoes. Your trousers dropped to the floor and you stepped out of them. 

He slowly ran his hand down your stomach and into your panties as he kissed you harder massaging his tongue with yours and making your heart race.  
You gasped as he rubbed your clit and then you bit his bottom lip as he moved his hand deeper into your wet pussy and entered you slowly with two fingers.

The sky got even darker and the thunder got louder. The air was starting to feel electrified making all the tiny hairs on your body stand up.  
Then the cold rain started. It came down heavily, quickly soaking everything it hit in seconds including you and Ketch.

You were burning but freezing at the same time, the water was so cold and his mouth was so hot as the rain ran down you both. But neither of you seemed to notice as Ketch continued to drive you crazy with those two fingers of his.

You tried to pull off Ketch's black tshirt but it was stuck to his body like a second skin. In frustration you grabbed the neck of his tshirt and ripped it open straight down the front revealing his wet chest.

Ketch grinned and pulled his hand out your panties. 

"Two can play that game Y/N" he growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. 

He unfurled the knife from the handle and hooked it under the middle of your bra and pulled. Both cups sprang to the sides as he cut through revealing your naked breasts as the rain continued to run down your hard nipples.

You shook off what was left of your bra as Ketch put his hot mouth on your cold nipple and nibbled gently. It burned but felt like heaven sending electricity all the way down to your clit. He moved his mouth to the other nipple letting the cold rain hit the now warm one and and his warm mouth engulf the cold one, sending a whole new sensation through you that made you shiver.

Ketch hooked his penknife under one side of your panties and ripped them clean open. You squeeled with surprise as he quickly hooked the other side and ripped once more. He grabbed what was left of your panties and shoved them in his pocket along with his knife.

You were now stood naked in the rain feeling like a racehorse about to run the race of her life and waiting for the gates to open.

You looked down at Ketch's bulging trousers and licked your lips. Ketch undid his flies and pulled his trousers down past his butt. He wasnt wearing any underwear and his large errection sprang free.

"Holy shit" was the only thing going on in your mind as Ketch picked you up and you hooked your legs around his waist. He pushed you up against the wet stone wall, your butt slightly resting on a very cold metal pipe. The rain continued to fall hard and the thunder rumbled overhead.

Ketch teased your entrance with the tip of his hard cock as he kissed you urgently.

"Please Ketch" you panted against his mouth.

"Whats my name?" Ketch teased

"Please Arthur" you panted again.

"Thats better" ketch purred and slowly entered you. Lightning hit the roof of another building nearby, but neither of you noticed as you ground your hips down onto his cock matching his rhythm and he bit your neck.

The earthy smell of the wet moss on the wall mixed with ketch's aftershave was intoxicating as the rain continued to fall both sticking your bodies together and making them slippery.

Every thrust hit both your clit and your g-spot in just the right way and you knew you were going to cum very hard soon. Ketch teased your nipples with his tongue driving you crazy as you grabbed at his hair.

"Oh Arthur" you moaned biting your lip.

Ketch started to thrust a little faster and the kissing got more intense. He pulled your hips even harder towards him and pushed your body harder against the wall.

He had you held so tight you could hardly move and you kind of liked being at his mercy.

"Fuck me Arthur" you pleaded.

Ketch smiled knowing he had you right where he wanted you.

He steadied himself and then started moving faster and harder. You moaned feeling every movement and the pleasure it send through you. Ketch continued to go faster, so fast you could no longer catch your breath. 

Lightning hit another roof close by and made the air look like it was on fire. The rain was pouring down on you so hard you werent sure if you were about to drown or cum.

You dug your nails into ketch's back as you felt the electricity build more and more and it spurred him into going even faster.

With your eyes shut tight you rested your forehead against Ketch's forehead breathing hard and concentrating only on Ketch's delicious thrusts. You could no longer tell where his body ended and yours began. All you could taste, touch and smell was Ketch and the rain. You couldnt see Ketch still had his eyes open and was watching your face through the rain drops, being driven crazy by the look of ecstasy on your face and feeling your breath on his face.

And as the thunder rumbled above your heads so loudly it was deafening, you both came hard together, your moans muffled by the thunder.  
For a moment neither of you moved and just panted, your foreheads still touching and your nails still in Ketch's back You were shivering from the rain and trembling from the intense orgasm you just had. You were pretty sure if you stood up now your knees would give out and you'd fall over.

"Y/N are you OK?" Ketch asked quietly the usual arrogance absent from his tone.

"Mmm yes!" you purred. 

"You must be freezing though?" Ketch said shivering and sounding concerned, trying to brush your wet hair from your face.

"I hadnt noticed until now" you said through chattering teeth and shivering harder.

"Lets get you back to the car so I can get you a blanket" Ketch suggested.

"That might be an idea seeing as you ripped off most of my clothes!" You laughed.

Ketch gave you a guilty look and smiled. You kissed him one last time knowing that once he put you down you would just be hunter colleagues once more. He kissed you back and brushed your cheek softly and then with one last kiss on your forehead he placed your feet back firmly on the floor.


End file.
